mufandomcom-20200214-history
Threshold RPG
Threshold RPG is an online text-based role-playing game using a MUD style interface. The game opened to the public in 1996 and is now owned by Frogdice, Inc. It is based in the United States, but it draws players from all around the world. In its ten-year history, the game has won many awards. Threshold RPG has been in continual operation, development, and expansion since 1994 and is best known for its enforced role playing atmosphere, where players are required to stay in character. It is the oldest enforced role playing MU* in operation. Threshold RPG runs on a dedicated server and is coded in LPC, a versatile language derivative of C. At its peak in the mid 2000s, Threshold had between 110 to 120 players online at peak times (between 6:00 pm and 9:30 pm EST). Currently, Threshold averages between 70-90 players at its peak times. Usage tends to climb higher when new areas are introduced or administration-run events are occurring. During some events the number of players has exceeded 300. Its lead developer, Michael A. Hartman, (known on Threshold by the screen name "Aristotle"), already has two successful online games to his credit, and a third in development (Primordiax). Some of Threshold's geography is based on his creative work on a development MUD, Frontiers, where he began his coding career in the early 90's. The game was plagued by controversy in the mid-90s soon after its release to the public. It has, since then, retired to a more quiet atmosphere usually attributed to long-time games. Few games have sparked as much passion as Threshold RPG, as indicated by Computer Games Magazine's Massively Multiplayer Issue. Page 79: "Michael 'Aristotle' Hartman's Threshold might be an old-fashioned text-based MUD, but it emphasizes roleplaying and story and boasts some fervent players. How fervent? Some of the web sites dedicated to in-game alter egos are a tad scary." Geography Threshold is based around three landmasses known as Sable, Thrace, and Qetesh's Rock, with a few cities and villages on the first two. A recent addition to the game introduces a set of volcanic islands that exist off of the southeastern coast of Thrace called the Akanee Isle. The first of these islands is known as the Isle of Eros and is reputed to be the new home of one of Threshold's most powerful characters. Major settlements include: *Androctonus (City-State ruled and inhabited entirely by Scorpiens) *Banyee (Village) *Kelnore (Village) *Sable City *Thrace City *Triskele (Rumored) *Morrigan's Horn *Isle of Eros Classes Starting Classes: (Basic starting classes) *Alchemists *Clerics *Fighters *Mages *Psions *Rogues *Sorcerers *Thieves *Warriors Specialty Classes: (Must earn these class titles through special requirements) *Necromancers *Paladins *Rangers *Templars *Bard Non-Combat Clases: (Basic Non-Combat classes) *Jewler *Clothier *Armor Smith *Weapon Smith Races *Human *Elf *Dryad *Kestrel *Dwarf *Salamae *Scorpien *Catfolk *Canis *Gnome *Takzul Religions Gods of the Light *Vishnu (Mercy, Truth, Goodness, and the Sun) *Erosia (Love, Fertility, and Protection) *Vivoria (Healing and Life) Gods of Neutrality *Tempest (War, Storms, and Thunder) *Silvanus (Nature, Weather, and the Sea) *Chronos (Time, Fate, and the Inevitable) *Mortis (Life, Death, and the Underworld) *Loviatar (Vengance, Wisdom, and Pain) Gods of Evil *Bast (Lust, Vice, and Greed) *Gethsemane (Freedom, Guile, Disguise, and Mischief) *Set (Evil, Disease, Night, and the Moon) Gods of Ages Past *Calypso (Magic and Luck) *Belphegore (Battle, Rage, and Fire) *Kylamane (Ice, Winter, and the Moon) *Herastia (Home, Hearth, and Invention) *Bilanx (Balance, Justice, and Neutrality) Clans Clans are a voluntary player-founded and run system. There can be large differences in the purpose, members, operating style, etc. from clan to clan. Clans can compete amongst themselves in various ways for honor and rank. Some clans operate in secret and are known only by their members. Some of the most prominent clans in the history of Threshold include the following: * Agathos * Black Hand * Black Rose * CPC * College of Argentine * Erebus * Kindred * Knights Anvilar * Koyaanu * Louts * Nemia * Obsidian Rose Brotherhood * Phalanx * Pride of the Praxis * House of the Rising Tails * Sanctus * S.A.N.E. * Saradia * Seekers of the Kraken's Hoard * Shiva * Sodal'itas Aeternus * Taliesin * Vincere * Yishvina Awards * #1 Role-Playing MUD at TopMudSites, multiple years from 2000 onward. * #1 Role Playing MUD at The Mud Journal, 1998, 1999, 2000. Also "Best Game of the Year" and "Best Role Playing Game of the Year" in 1998 (winning games were ineligible for subsequent years). External links * Threshold RPG * Mud Connector Review of Threshold RPG Category:MU* Promotional Pages Category:List of MU*s